Field
The present disclosure relates to control of a charging system and an electrically powered vehicle, which is executed when a ground fault occurs during charging of a power storage device mounted in the electrically powered vehicle using a charging facility external to the electrically powered vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
There is a known technique for charging a power storage device mounted in an electrically powered vehicle using a charging facility external to the vehicle. As an example of such a technique, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-239845 discloses a technique for cutting off power supply to a battery mounted in a vehicle by using a leakage interrupter when a ground fault is detected by a ground fault detector provided in a charging facility external to the vehicle during charging using the charging facility.